


romantic

by aluinihi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: “Roy,no.”





	romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I chose both the AU and the dialogue prompt for this day! English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.

“Would you listen for once?”

“No.”

“Just this time?”

“Roy, _no._”

Edward turned the page of the magazine he was not reading, letting out an annoyed groan when Roy insisted again. They were both on the couch at Ed’s apartment — their legs got tangled together at some point just like they always did, as if the two of them couldn’t bear to be physically apart. Ed’s stupidly attractive and annoying boyfriend had then proceeded to jump on him — just like he always did — and was currently in the process of trying to shove an earphone in an ear that wasn’t his own.

“You never listen,” he said, lips curving in a pout that shouldn’t look so adorable on the face of a grown man.

“That’s 'cause your taste in music sucks!” Ed exclaimed. “You only listen to those slow, boring-ass songs that make me more depressed than life.”

The pout grew and he fought the impulse to bite Roy’s lips.

The black-haired asshole rested his cheek on Ed’s chest, looking up at him with the saddest pleading eyes, and Ed was about to call him out on that. Lost puppy face wasn’t _fair_, for fuck’s sake, and Roy’s lost puppy face specifically should be illegal. It broke Ed’s heart beyond repair.

“They are not _boring_, just romantic.”

“Songs can be romantic _and_ boring, Roy.”

“But this one isn’t, I promise!” He offered the earphone again. “And the lyrics really made me think of you, sunshine.”

Edward huffed, rolling his eyes. Why couldn’t they just cuddle and do their own stuff? If Ed was asking _him_ to listen to a song, Roy wouldn’t want to listen to it either… It was already a rule between them, it was better to simply never discuss their musical incompatibility.

“_Whatever,_” he groaned. “Give me that shit.”

Ed snatched the earphone from Roy’s fingers and tried to ignore the mushy feeling in his stomach when the pout turned into a bright grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to write more for the week but I won't promise anything lol  
And here are the [links](https://aluinihi.carrd.co/).


End file.
